


Halloween Week 2017

by MsSunflower



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Analingus, Baking, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Ficlets, Fluff, Food Play, Gen, Halloween, Halloween prompt, Haunted House, Historical AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Pumpkin carving, Slice of Life, VictUuri, Victuri, eat that ass like it's katsudon, ghost story, referenced homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSunflower/pseuds/MsSunflower
Summary: Halloween Week 201710/25- Haunted House (Trick) - G10/26-Sleepovers (Treat) - G10/27-Halloween Baking (Treat) - T10/28-Pumpkin Carving (Treat) - T10/29-Sweet Tooth (Treat) - E10/30-Costumes (Treat) - G10/31-Folklore- G





	1. Haunted House

“Vitya, are you sure you’re up for this?” Yuuri attempted to pry his fiancee’s tightly clenched fist from his shirt as Viktor stared at the haunted house’s looming entrance, growing ever closer as each group in front of them walked in. In front of them they heard shrieks and Viktor felt himself grow pale.  
“Honey… you know this is all pretend, right? These are just actors and we don’t have t-”  
“No.” Viktor said firmly, trying his best to hide the quiver in his voice. “This is what you wanted to do for our date night. And we’re going to do it.”  
“You’re sure?” Yuuri worked Viktor’s hand free to grasp it in his, trying not to wince at the tight grip around his fingers.  
“Yes, solnyshka. Maybe we go to get some drinks after though?”  
Yuuri’s face broke out into a smile. Standing on his toes, he leaned up to give Viktor a small kiss on the cheek. “Of course, Vitya. And you’ll see. These places may get your blood pumping but they’re really more funny than scary. Just look for the bad props, okay?” Viktor nodded with a small smile, biting back the retort that his blood was already pumping and he was surprised Yuuri couldn’t hear his heartbeat next to him. Still, maybe it wasn’t going to be awful, right? And he always had Yuuri to hide behind. His big, strong, wonderful Yuuri who would protect him from any murderers or whatever was lurking in this stupid house. Reluctantly he let himself be tugged along the line, refusing to let go of Yuuri’s hand as he tried to remember any of the calming exercises he used during his Junior Skating years. All too quickly they were at the front of the line.  
“Ready Vitya?”  
Viktor shook his head. “Not at all. Let’s go.”  
-  
“Wow.”  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“I’m pretty sure you actually scared some of the actors.”  
“Yuuri, please,” Viktor moaned as he put his head down on the dashboard of the car. The haunted house was, as advertised, a real life nightmare. Strobes, screams, people jumping out covered in blood. Just thinking about the hospital scene made him shudder in revulsion. “Maybe there’s a reason Russians don’t celebrate Halloween.”  
“We won’t do one next year, promise. I’ll take Phichit.” Yuuri turned the keys in the ignition, trying not to laugh when Viktor jumped as the car rumbled to life. “You know…”  
“What?” Viktor sighed.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you be that loud before.”  
Viktor chuckled weakly and leaned back in his seat. “Maybe you’re just not trying hard enough.” Yuuri stared at him until Viktor winked and stuck his tongue out playfully. Yuuri snorted in amusement.  
“I guess you do deserve a treat after that trick.”  
“Damn straight. Bar first, though? I need to calm my nerves.”  
“Of course, darling” Yuuri smiled as he put the car into drive. “Anything for you.”


	2. Sleepover

“Yuuri.” Yuuri felt a small jab in his back, pulling him back from his much needed sleep. Moaning, he swatted the nuisance before trying to roll away in his small twin bed. It was just a dream, right?   
“Yuuri!” the voice behind him hissed a little more insistently, and Yuuri opened his eyes as he recognized the pleading Russian accent. Heart jumping, he realised Viktor Nikiforov. Resisting the urge to turn on his bedside lamp and risk Viktor seeing the posters, God, why hadn’t he taken those down yet? That still lined his wall. Slowly rolling over in bed, barely breathing, he could see Viktor by the moonlight shining through his bedroom window. His idol was crouched by his bed, shirtless, and clutching Yuuri’s bedspread. Glancing up at the clock, he squinted to read the time.  
“Viktor? What it is? It’s 2 a.m. We have to be up for practice in a couple of hours.”  
“I had a bad dream,” he whimpered. “Can I sleep with you?”  
Whatever Yuuri was expecting, it had not been this. He froze, staring as Viktor worried at his lower lip, and Yuuri had to bite back a laugh. “Viktor, you are 27 years old. Surely you can sleep in your own bed.”  
Viktor shook his vigorously, his silver locks falling into his eyes. “No way. Makkachin is asleep in the dining room. My room is scary now, especially with all of the traditional elements and…”  
“Traditional?” Yuuri struggled to sit up with Viktor still pinning down his blankets. “What do you mean?”  
“I… uh… I watched a scary movie last night. And had a nightmare.”  
This time Yuuri did laugh, muffling it with his knuckle as Viktor pouted. “You watched a scary movie. What movie?”  
“Yuuri, don’t be so mean,” Viktor whined. “It’s Halloween. You have to watch scary movies on Halloween.”  
“What movie, Viktor?”  
“Uh… Jigoku?”  
Yuuri winced, remembering when Mari had had him watch it when he was 15. “Yeah, that’s fair. Alright.”  
“Alright?” Viktor’s fance lit up and looked poised to climb into the bed. Sighing, Yuuri laid back down, rolled onto his side, and patted the bed.   
“You can come up. But this is a one time thing.”  
“Of course!” Viktor pulled himself in, snuggling under the blankets. With a sigh of contentment, he settled against Yuuri, who was willing himself to think of anything besides the feeling of his coach’s ass pressed against him. “Thank you, Yuuri.”  
“Mm. Don’t watch scary movies at night. Especially Japanese ones. Idiot.” He felt Viktor nod, and Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. Hesitantly, he placed his arm around Viktor’s waist. “Sorry, there’s just not a lot of room.”  
“I know. Thank you again, Yuuri.” Viktor gave on last wiggle to settle in, and then, by all appearances, promptly went to sleep. Cursing himself, he tried to keep his hand above Viktor’s waistline and ignore every teenage fantasy that had Viktor here, in his bed. He could do this, be professional. Viktor was his coach. Yuuri shut his eyes tight, and willed himself to sleep as best he could.   
-  
“Yuuri! What are all these?”   
Yuuri sat bolt upright in his bed, blinking in the bright sunlight streaming through his room. And there was Viktor, still shirtless, grinning up at the posters that littered the bedroom wall. Whimpering Yuuri fell back on his bed, covering his head with a pillow. Viktor could barely understand him, but he could just barely make out Yuuri’s whimper of “My nightmare.”


	3. Halloween Baking

“Do we have any cookies?”   
Yuuri looked over his book and down at Viktor resting in his lap. “Cookies?” he repeated, confused. Viktor nodded vigorously, smiling up at his fiancee. “Uh, probably not.” Viktor’s face fell. “Why?”  
“Because. I want cookies.”  
“Do you even like cookies? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat one.”   
“Yuuri!” Viktor sat up with a gasp, “For shame! Everyone likes cookies! I just try not to keep them in the apartment to watch our weight.”  
“Uh huh.” Yuuri sounded unconvinced. “And why do we need cookies now?”  
“It’s almost Halloween! We get to eat sweets!” Viktor stood, clapping his hands together. Yuuri sighed, placing his book on the side table next to him.  
“Vitya. You’re Russian. Russia doesn’t celebrate Halloween.”  
“But Japan does, Yuuri! I’m just trying to make you feel more at home!”  
“Ehh…”  
“And you must feel a little homesick for when you lived in America!”  
“Vitya…” Yuuri groaned.  
“Yes, my love?” Viktor asked, spinning to kneel in front of him. Struggling to maintain his composure, he stared Viktor in the eye.  
“Vitya, would you like to make some cookies?”  
“Yes! Oh Yuuri, what an idea! You’re brilliant! Let’s go to the store now! Will you stop laughing already?”  
-  
“Yuuri, look at these!” Viktor exclaimed in delight, shoving a bag into Yuuri’s face. Yuuri blinked before taking the package to examine it, looking at the copper cookie cutters, bent into cheerful Halloween shapes.   
“Very cute, Vitya. But we already have the stuff to make chocolate chip cookies.”  
“So?”  
“So… you can’t shape chocolate chip.”  
“Hmmph.” Viktor pouted a moment before his eyes lit up. “I know! Put it back!”  
“All of it?” Yuuri sighed.  
“No, not all of it, just the chocolate and the brown sugar… and we’ll need… hmm… We have eggs, right?” Viktor started flitting up and down the baking aisle, easily dodging people trying to complete their shopping. “And food coloring?”  
“Yes to eggs, probably not to food coloring? Are we swapping recipes?”  
“Yup! Here, grab the confectioner’s sugar. I’ll get milk and meet you at check out. Love you!” Yuuri sighed, grabbing the sugar from the shelf, wondering how big of a mess they were going to make in the kitchen.  
-  
The answer was a very large one. Viktor had gotten over enthusiastic pouring the flour into a bowl and had given himself, the counter, and Makkachin a nice coating of white. Deciding Yuuri shouldn’t miss out on the fun, he had clapped both flour covered hands to Yuuri’s ass while Yuuri was creaming the sugar and butter, causing his fiancee to jump and spill half the contents. Realising they had forgotten vanilla, they substituted rum, both taking generous slugs from the bottle (Viktor had given a wink and whispered “Chef’s prerogative” while Yuuri giggled.). By the time they had put the dough into the fridge to chill they were both comfortably buzzed, giggling as Yuuri snuggled in Viktor’s lap on the couch.  
“This is fun.” Viktor cooed as he nuzzled Yuuri’s neck, reveling in the delighted noises. “Why don’t we bake more often?”  
“‘Cause. I get fat.” Yuuri moaned, lifting his shirt and poking his flat stomach sadly.  
“But I love your tummy. It’s so cute, kotyenok. It fits you so well.” Bending slightly he kissed the exposed flesh. “I love everything about you.”  
“Uh huh. You’re just saying that because I sleep with you.”  
“Nope. I thought you were perfect the moment I laid eyes on you. You know that. And when I saw you for the first time in Japan. I just wanted to be the big bad wolf and eat you up, little piggy!” In a flash he flipped Yuuri, pinning him down and playfully biting his neck. Yuuri squeaked in delight, squirming underneath him until they were both red and breathless. Smiling up, he kissed Viktor gently, nuzzling his nose.  
“You have flour on your snout, Okami-San.” he said, gently brushing it away. Viktor hummed happily under the touch.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you, too. Think the cookies are ready to roll?”  
“They can chill a little while longer. I think we need a shower.”   
Yuuri gave an enthusiastic nod of assent and allowed himself to be tugged off the couch and into the bathroom.


	4. Pumpkin Carving

“Uhg, Katsudon, this is so cold and gross. Why are we doing this?”  
“C’mon Yurio! This is fun!” Phichit chirped happily, scraping into his pumpkin, pulling out a large spoonful of pumpkin guts before splattering it into a bowl.  
“Hey, careful! Don’t get any on the wood!” Yuuri cried, tilting the large, blue ceramic bowl so nothing hit the kitchen floor.  
“Yuuri, it’s fine, it’s not like Makkachin won’t lick it up,” Viktor said while he taped a large piece of paper to a bright orange pumpkin, and looked at it appraisingly. “What do you think guys, is this on straight?”  
“It looks fine, honey.”  
“I still can’t believe you’re carving a fucking ice skate.” Yuri snorted. “You’re so lame, Vitya.”  
“I like it. Besides, what are you doing then?” Viktor challenged, hugging his pumpkin on his lap defensively.  
“An awesome panther, obviously,” scoffed Yuri, lifting his jack o lantern pattern.  
“Aww, so cute, Yurio!” cooed Viktor.  
“Whatever,” scoffed Yuri, returning to scooping out the guts. “God, this feels awful,” he grunted, flinging a handful into the bowl.  
“You know we have more scoops, right Yurio? I can get one for you.” Yuuri offered.  
“No way. You have to do it with your hands. It’s way more fierce. And you get a cleaner skin for carving.”  
“And how do you know so much about it?” teased Phichit, elbowing him lightly in the side.  
“Get off. It just makes sense. And I’ve got to, so it’ll be better than you losers.”  
“At least mine is actually scary.” Phichit shot back.  
“Please, you’re just doing some damn bats. That’s barely less lame that skates.”  
“Excuse you. This is going to be amazing. I’m going to add a super cool outline so it looks like they’re flying on a moon. You just have a child’s cat. Though it is age appropriate.”  
“Listen here you lit-”  
“Yurio, Phichit, this isn’t a competition.” Yuuri gently scolded. “This is just for fun,” Yuri grumbled under his breath before reaching for the tape. “And I’m glad you both came over. We miss you… and we have something to tell you.”  
“Yuuri…” Viktor said quietly. Yuuri gently squeezed Viktor’s knee, smiling.  
“If you’re okay, with it?” Yuuri whispered quietly.  
“Of course,” Viktor said with a reassuring smile. “I just wasn’t sure if you were ready.”  
“I am, with you.”  
“Will one of you fucking tell us before I stab you? I do have a knife.” Yuri snapped. Phichit looked back and forth, chewing his lip gently.  
“Is everything alright you two? Is this a good something or a bad something?”  
“Oh no! It’s good!” Viktor said, waving his hand in front of his face.  
“Mostly.” Yuuri followed.  
“Mostly?” Viktor, Yuri, and Phichit chorused.  
“No! It’s good!”  
“Just tell us!”  
“We’re going to have a baby!” Viktor cried.  
“We’re moving back to Japan,” Yuuri said at the same time.  
“Baby?” Phichit squealed with delight.  
“Japan? What is this bullshit?” Yuri snarled, throwing his pumpkin off his lap.  
“When was this all decided?” Phichit said over Yuri. Yuuri had grabbed his husband’s hand and took a deep breath.  
“Well, you know this was my last season. 26 is pushing it, at least for me.” Yuuri started.  
“And we’ve been thinking about starting a family for a while,” Viktor interjected while Yuuri nodded.  
“And Russia is hard enough for a gay couple,” continued Yuuri. “Raising a family without a support net will be hard enough without adding all that pressure.”  
“No support net? What are you talking about?” Yuri snapped. “What the fuck are me and Yakov then? Or Lillia?”  
“Yurio, that’s not what we meant,” Viktor said, reaching out a hand. Yuri jerked backward.  
“Save it.” Yuri snapped. He pushed himself off the ground, and stood, rubbing the back of his neck. “Whatever. I need some air,” before stomping over and out through the patio door.  
“Should we go after him?” Phichit asked, staring as the door slammed shut behind the 19 year old.  
Viktor shook his head. “No, give him a few minutes to cool down. I’ll go out after that.”  
“Okay… if that’s what you think is best.” With a last glance he turned back to the couple. “So… a baby, huh?”  
“Yeah,” Yuuri said with a small smile. “We’re looking into adoption, but Mari has also offered to try to help if we want to go that route.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. It was really sweet of her.” Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s hand and gazed up at him.  
“Well, it’s not like visiting you in Russia was super convenient. I can’t wait to see you and a mini Yuuri. Will you guys be working at the onsen?”  
Yuuri gave a small shrug. “Maybe? I dunno. I might talk to Yuuko about starting some skating classes. She said business has been slowing down over the last few years, and maybe we can help drum it back up.”  
Viktor nodded and looked at the back door, which had opened a crack. Giving Yuuri a kiss on the cheek, he walked over as his husband and friend continued to chat about the future. Gently tapping on the glass, he slid the door open to see Yuri leaning against the deck railing, staring down at the city below them.  
“When are you leaving?” Yuri asked, not turning around.  
“Not sure.” Viktor said. Pausing at the railing, he waited until Yuri grumbled lightly and slid to the side before leaning next to him. “We need to get visas in order. And for Makka. And sell the apartment. But soon.”  
“Then why have us over?” Yuri snarled at him. “Why make us come over and stab stupid fucking pumpkins for no damn reason just to tell us you’re leaving again?”  
A silence washed over them as Yuri stared down his mentor, his friend. Viktor placed a hand on his shoulder, holding even when Yuri flinched.  
“Because you’re important to us. And we wanted to make sure we had a nice of fun and dinner before we get into the business of moving. And you are both still competing, so you’re both busy, and we respect that.”  
“But-”  
“Because we love you, Yurochka. And we’re going to miss you every single day. But we want the best life for our children”  
“Oh.” Yuri scuffed the cement patio with his sneaker. “Well, what about Yakov and Lillia?”  
“We’re taking them out to dinner Wednesday.”  
“Mmph.” They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Viktor pulled Yuri into a tight hug. He stiffened for a moment before burying his face in Viktor’s shoulder. “You’re still a balding asshole.”  
“Yes, tigryonak.”  
“And I won’t miss you.”  
“Of course,” he said, letting Yuri go, and gently ruffling his hair.  
“And you better feed any idiot children you have decent Russian food. Do I need to teach you how to cook?”  
“You can come visit us and make sure I’m not rusty. We’ll be living at the onsen. Do you remember it?”  
“Mmm. I might miss you guys a little. Or whatever. But you better come watch me skate and destroy your old records when I’m in Japan. Your kids will need a proper skater to look up to.” Yuri stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.  
“You’re completely right. Come on, Yurio,” Viktor slung an arm over his shoulder. “Let’s go finish our pumpkins.”


	5. Sweet Tooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT CHAPTER  
> Rated E for oral sex, food play, anilingus

“Yuuri! Guess what today is?” Viktor climbed on top of the bed, straddling Yuuri, pinning him under the blankets, his hands holding something behind his back.

“Uh, Thursday? Viktor, get off.” Yuuri struggled to pull himself up, but Viktor’s bare thighs kept him in place. Viktor shook his head as he grinned down at him in excitement. 

“No, _lyubimyj_. It’s Halloween! You know what that means?”

“Nothing, because we’re adults with no children?” Yuuri grumbled, finally getting his arms free to snag his glasses from the bedside table.

“ _ Yuu _ ri,” Viktor whined, “Where’s your sense of holiday spirit? Now come on.” Yuuri rolled his eyes but gave a small, indulgent smile as Viktor fiddled with whatever was behind his back. “Now say ‘trick or treat’.”

“Really?”

“Please?”

Yuuri huffed out his breath somewhere between a laugh and annoyance. “Fine Vitya. Trick or treat?” Viktor beamed at him and shoved three bottles into Yuuri’s hand. “What’s all this then?”

“Your treat! Go on, read the labels,” he said with a nervous laugh. 

Yuuri cocked an eyebrow, staring as the light blush spread from Viktor’s cheek, down the V of his black shirt, before turning his gaze to the bottles. “Lemon Splash and Red Licorice lube?” Shifting the bottles so the third was upfront he read the handwritten label aloud. “Yuuri on Chocolate?” 

“I wanted to get us body paint, but nothing seemed to be very good quality, so I made some for you,” Viktor explained. “I thought, since we’re trying not to push you too hard before China, and we’re taking tomorrow off, maybe we can… enjoy a day in?”

“Oh really?” Yuuri chuckled, placing the containers to the side, and sliding his hands up Viktor’s shirt. “So, the chocolate is pretty self-explanatory, but I would still love to know what exactly you have in mind?”

Viktor grinned and squirmed a little on Yuuri’s lap. “Well, I know you love those lemon candies, so the lemon is for you, and I have a little paintbrush for the paint, and I always love licorice-”

“No, Vitya,” Yuuri said quietly, a dangerous smile starting to play on his lips. “I asked what you  _ want  _ me to do with these.” The pull of the word ‘want’ was so unmistakable it sent a small shudder through Viktor.

“I want to eat you to eat me like dessert,” he said, quietly, almost trembling with desire.

“Then I better go get a towel so we don’t ruin these sheets, hmm? Come on, off.” Giving Viktor’s ass a light slap, Yuuri shuffled out of bed and, with a wink, he disappeared into the bathroom as Viktor felt his heart thump in his chest. Giving his head a quick shake he quickly pulled off his t-shirt, tossed it into the nearby laundry hamper and sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed, and pulled the bottles into his lap. 

Then Yuuri sauntered back into the room, holding nothing but a large old towel and Viktor felt his breath catch. Even after almost four years together, Yuuri still gave him butterflies, and Yuuri naked, in peak skating shape… he didn’t know how he got so lucky. He shimmied to the side as Yuuri laid down the towel and scooched back as Yuuri pointed to it with a smirk.

“Now, let’s do the chocolate first. Hand it over and lay back. No,” he said, stopping Viktor from stripping his underwear. “I’ll do that when I’m ready. Now, on the bed, Vitya. I want my treats.”

He handed the jar over and reclined against the pillows, smiling as Yuuri unscrewed the top. Dipping a long finger in, he swirled the chocolate slowly, eyes dragging along Viktor’s body. Straddling Viktor in a mirror of themselves only minutes ago, he slowly dragged his already hardened member against Viktor’s, the cloth friction causing him to whimper in response. Watching Yuuri’s finger pull from chocolate, pausing in indecision was torture. Yuuri finally reached down and drew symbols down Viktor’s left pectoral. Viktor could barely glance down to see 「 美味しい 」 before Yuuri leaned down and began to lick it off, dragging his tongue across the skin, teeth grazing nipple as Viktor cried out, thrusting his hips into Yuuri as he sucked down. Sitting back up, he wiped the back of his mouth and sat down further his legs. Fingers dipping the back into the pot, he held the sweetened fingers Viktor’s mouth. “You did such a good job, my love,” he cooed. “Try some.”

Taking the fingers into his mouth, he moaned happily as Yuuri gently pressed into his tongue, sucking hard on the digits. He let Yuuri pull them out before pushing back in, rocking back and forth in a rhythm as he gently fucked his Viktor’s mouth with his hand. “Good, right?” Viktor nodded, running his tongue over them as Yuuri pulled them out of his mouth. He chuckled lightly at the small pout. “Don’t look at me like that, Vitya. You know how I am with sweets. And this may be my favorite.” Quickly coating his fingers in chocolate again he wrote  「 色っぽい  」 down Viktor’s stomach before lapping hard at the skin. Viktor squirmed, trying to ignore the vague tickling as Yuuri sucked and bit his way down his handiwork, leaving small red marks on his skin. When that was clean, Yuuri gently tugged at Viktor’s black underwear in a silent request. Viktor lifted his hips, allowing Yuuri to pull and expose his hard cock, red and needy, with a small drop of pre-come at the tip.

Instead of addressing the more immediate problem, Yuuri once again dipped into the pot and drew a single kanji, 「 據 」 on Viktor’s left hip, as close as he could get to his cock without touching. Grinning proudly, he stuck out his hand. “Lemon, please.”

Viktor reached up for the blindly for the bottle. Making sure it was the lemon he handed it back to Yuuri who popped the lid and drizzled it onto his hand. Giving a small experimental lick, he laughed, wrinkling his nose. “It tastes like cake?”

“Cake?” came Viktor’s confused reply, stuck in his haze of neediness. Yuuri nodded. “Is it bad?”

“No, just very sweet, just like you.” Yuuri smiled at Viktor before laying on his stomach. “Don’t worry my love,” he said as he slowly started moving his hand up and down Viktor’s shaft. “You are my absolute favorite treat. I’ll make sure to eat you up.” Still moving his hand, Yuuri dragged his tongue from the chocolate writing, up the crease of Viktor’s hip, before enveloping Viktor’s head. Viktor let out a quiet moan, pleasure tinged with relief as Yuuri hummed in appreciation. Matching his mouth with his hand, he hollowed his cheeks, sucking as he bobbed up and down on Viktor’s cock. Viktor’s hands tangled in the black hair, gasping at the feel of the wet velvet mouth pulsed around him, tongue dragging along the skin, pressing flat as Viktor gasped above him.

Nudging Viktor’s legs wider, he mouthed at Viktor’s balls, hot and heavy as Viktor cried weakly at the sudden new sensation. Sucking gently, Yuuri rolled them in his mouth, massaging with his tongue while he continued to stroke Viktor. Pulling off, he pushed Viktor’s knees up, nuzzling and massaging his perineum. Grabbing the lube Yuuri drizzled the lemon scented slick onto his fingers, teasingly pressing at Viktor’s rim. Feeling Viktor tense slightly, Yuuri looked up at his husband. “Okay?”

Viktor slowly let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding before giving a shaky nod. Yuuri smiled softly, a small crack in his Eros. “Just tell me to stop if you want. This is all about making you feel good, okay?” Another nod. Yuuri’s smile grew into a smirk, his Eros mask now firmly back in place. “Good. Now toss me down a pillow so I can properly enjoy you.”

Arranging the pillow under Viktor’s hips into a comfortable position, Yuuri began pressing and kneading the flesh of Viktor’s ass, slowly spreading it to expose his hole. Pausing right above it, Yuuri blew out a long, hot breath, making Viktor squirm and moan, arching his hips into the air, begging for friction. Yuuri refused to relent though, pressing teasing kisses and light bites along the back of Viktor’s thighs as he returned to stroking Viktor with one hand, bracing his legs up with Yuuri’s other hand.

Viktor felt himself start to unravel, each nip and scrape sending shocks through him as he rocked against Yuuri’s hand. Digging his hands into Yuuri’s hair, he tugged, trying to direct his mouth back down, begging for the torture to end.

Whether Yuuri took pity on Viktor or was just done with teasing, Yuuri pushed his tongue flat on Viktor’s rim, the pressure making him see stars. Moving his tongue quickly, flicking and rubbing against the sensitive skin, sucking softly as Viktor moaned and gasped against him. Stiffening his tongue, Yuuri probed experimentally as Viktor pressed his head into the pillows, breath coming out in ragged bursts. 

“Yuuri, please. I-I’m close,” he choked out. Spurred on, Yuuri reached up to stroke the throbbing cock, not letting up on the ministrations with his mouth, tongue fucking deep into him. 

Viktor let out a strangled “Yuuri!” before he felt his orgasm rip through him, cum shooting over Yuuri’s still moving fist and onto his stomach. Chest heaving as his vision cleared, Viktor moaned as Yuuri licked the tip of his cock, cleaning the drops of cum still there. Sitting up on his haunches, Yuuri looked down with almost a look of pride, his mouth twitching to the side.

“What?” Viktor rasped out, throat still dry.

“I was just thinking how much I like cream filled chocolates.” Yuuri said. They stared at each other for a few moments, before bursting out laughing. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Viktor laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. “Come here and kiss me.”

Yuuri shook his head no. “Mouthwash first. And maybe a shower. You’re pretty sticky.” Viktor gave a small nod and reached a hand up for help. 

“What about you?” Viktor asked, pressing a hand to Yuuri’s still hard cock. “You didn’t get to finish.”

“Bring the other lube,” Yuuri said with a wink. “We’ll take a long shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 美味しい-delicious  
> 色っぽい - erotic   
> 據-mine


	6. Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri get ready for a costume party

Viktor angled his face, making sure he had his foundation as even as possible before putting down his foundation sponge. “You know,” he called as he picked up a small brush and a white eyeshadow, “when Lillia taught me to do my own makeup, do you think she knew it would help me win awards with it?”  
A snort sounded from the other room. “Awfully presumptuous, aren’t you? What makes you so sure we’re going to win?”  
“Please, like anyone will look better than us, mon cherie. How’s the suit feeling?”  
Yuuri leaned against the bathroom doorframe, arms crossed across his white shirt and untied red striped bow tie. Looking down at his grey and black striped suit pants, he shook his head. “I still can’t believe you custom ordered this. I’m never going to wear this again.”  
“But my Yuuri deserves the best!” Viktor grinned, giving an exaggerated wink. “Now, get over here and do your eyeshadow. Just some dark grey around the rims, I think.”  
“Alright, but I’m still not sure how I’m going to look in the mustache,” Yuuri grumbled, standing next to Viktor, looking at his fiancee in the mirror. “How did you do your eyebrows?”  
Viktor gave a small shrug as he finished the white on his lids. Giving it an appraising look, he quickly grabbed the black. “Just shadow on the foundation. We didn’t buy an eyebrow pencil, did we? I can redo them.”  
“Uh, that would have been on your list, not mine,” Yuuri laughed, wiggling his eyebrows at Viktor. The Russian shot him a look before he looked back at his reflection.  
“Don’t try to make me laugh while I’m poking at my eyeballs, please,” he said with a small smirk.  
“My apologies, cara mia. Hold on, grabbing the spirit gum.” Reaching across the mess of strewn makeup on the bathroom counter, he grabbed the small brown bottle and squinted at it.  
“Just dab it on your skin and the back of the mesh, let it get a little tacky and put the hair on,” Viktor informed him. Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him in interest. “I’ve done some experimenting with looks for routines. Nothing that made it to the ice, but if it had crystals, I’ve tried it,” he explained to the unasked question. Yuuri shook his head with a small smile and leaned towards the mirror while he dabbed at his lip with the brush. Gently tapping the hair onto his face, he turned to Viktor.  
“Straight?”  
“Never with you, darling.”  
“You’re ridiculous,” Yuuri laughed as he leaned forward and kissed Viktor’s cheek.  
“But yes, it looks good. Here, I’m done with the shadow, you can put it on. Probably just a little around the bottom. Maybe a little on the top? Just blend-”  
“Vitya, I can do my own makeup. I have like three steps and my hair. Worry about yourself.”  
“Okay, okay. Just tell me if you need help. I need to do my lashes.” Grabbing the false lashes, he applied them with a practiced hand, wrinkling his nose at the look of the black over his silver. Picking up the mascara, he coated the hairs with a smile. “Okay, which lipstick?”  
“Hmm… that one.” Yuuri pointed to tube in his left hand. “The other one is too orange. Hand me the gel?” Viktor gently tossed the bottle at him as he rolled the deep red over his lips. Feeling pleased with the overall effect, he smiled at his image before stretching out, back stiff from bending over the sink for the last twenty minutes.  
“When you’re done with your hair, can you come help me with my dress? I want to put it on before the wig.”  
“Sure, I’m coming now, just let me wash my hands.” Viktor nodded before walking into the bedroom, carefully pulling his shirt over his head. He stroked a hand admiringly down the black lace of the dress that laid across the bed, glad he had splurged on a custom silk dress instead of a standard costume. He unzipped the dress and stepped in, turning to admire himself in the mirror, humming quietly with pleasure. Yes, with the heels and the wig, he was going to look wonderful, especially on his beautiful Yuuri’s arm. His red nails flashed beautifully against the black of the cloth as he tugged the shoulders of the gown up, tracing the V of the neckline.  
“You look gorgeous, Vitya,” a quiet voice said from behind him. One of Yuuri’s hands wrapped reverently around Viktor’s waist as he slowly slid the zipper up. Resting his chin on Viktor’s shoulder, he smiled at them in the mirror. “I really am so lucky.”  
“Yuuri, you’re silly. And if I didn’t think it would smear all my hard work, I would kiss you senseless right now.”  
“Well then, I guess you’ll just have to make good on that promise when we get home. Now come on, let’s go get your hair, Morticia, we’re going to be late if we don’t leave.”  
“Of course, Gomez,” he laughed as he let himself be pulled to the bathroom again.


	7. Folklore -Yuki Onna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historical AU ghost story

Hakodate, Japan- October 31st, 1867

Viktor Nikiforov was a fool.

As a second son of a Count, he was given free rein to indulge in whims that his other brother could not. He could attend college, practice arts, and admire all of the beautiful churches that were structured in St. Petersburg. It was this last one he cursed, as he huddled in the small, abandoned hut, shivering against the wind and snow that blew through the cracks in the wall. He cursed ever meeting the damned priest who convinced the 27 year old that all he needed was direction. Reverend Nicholas desperately needed  catechists, he was told, and he would get to explore a hidden world, filled with new experiences and beauties. All he needed to do was speak the ‘Good Word’ and help the priests save a few people.

_ The Good Word can go rot _ , Viktor thought angrily, scrunching his eyes against a particularly strong gust. All Japan brought was fish, sideways glances, and the occasional door not slammed in his face. And now a blasted snow storm when he was walking home. The thing had come out of nowhere and didn’t seem to be intent on stopping anytime soon. Resigned to the fact that he was probably not going to make it back to the hostel tonight, Viktor curled as much into his jacket as he could, laid down, and attempted to fall asleep.

Whether he slept or not, Viktor sat bolt upright, jerked into consciousness by a banging on the door. Screwing his eyes shut, he tried his best to will himself back to sleep, but again he heard it. A loud thumping knock, asking to come inside.

Reluctantly Viktor uncurled himself from his coat, his body shivering from lack of movement. Legs trembling, he stood, slowly walking towards to door as the knocking came again. Who could be demanding entrance to a place like this? He had lit no fire, and yet… 

Steeling himself, Viktor grabbed the handle of the modest door, counted to three and opened it. To… nothing? Confused, Viktor stuck his head out, blinking in the cold night air. The snow seemed to have stopped for now, but what had caused the knocking? There were no footprints near the door, nor was the wind blowing.

However, in the distance, Viktor could barely make out a figure. It was clad in white, almost blending in with the snow, but by the light of the full moon he could the see the head of long black hair. Whoever it was, it seemed to be looking at Viktor longingly, and he couldn’t help but take a step, and then another. Leaving the door open Viktor walked and then began to run as much as his sleep leaden limbs would take him to the woman? Man? He didn’t care. He just knew he had to be near him, and then…

Viktor had never seen a more perfect creature. Deep brown eyes stared at him from below long black hair that flowed to his waist. The man was clad in a robe far too light for the snow, and yet he didn’t seem  to be cold. Indeed, he was staring at Viktor, his head cocked in curiosity. Viktor shivered in the night air, opened his mouth, and then shut it again. The man wouldn’t speak Russian, and the Japanese and English he did know was primarily dogmatic. And so they stared at each other, until the man smiled. Speaking in rapid Japanese, he stepped towards Viktor, placing a light hand on his chest. Viktor almost jumped, cold emanating from his hand so strongly that he could feel it through his furs. Still, those eyes, they were like honey and the whiskey he would sneak from his father’s stores. The man’s lips were almost blue, and his hair so dark it seemed to be made of the night sky itself.

Shaking, whether from nerves or the cold, Viktor pointed to himself, pronouncing his name as close to the Japanese alphabet as he could: “Watashi wa Vik-to-ru,” he said as strongly as he could. The man smiled, a great grin that unnerved Viktor before asking in a quiet tone: “You, speak… Japanese?”

English, good. That would help. Maybe he could find what this man was doing out here. “Sumimasen. Skoshi Nihongo. Namae wa des ka?”

The man stared heavily at him before answering, again in English. “You… not afraid?”

Viktor shook his head, confused.

The man nodded, thoughtfully. “I am Yuuri.”

A name had never sounded so musical to Viktor’s ears. Yuuri, Yuuri! This beautiful, mysterious man stuck in the snow. Surely he would become sick out here. He wrapped his arms around himself to mime shivering “You are cold?”

Yuuri shook his head, and Viktor could head the sound of a thousand icicles rattling. “You are cold?” he asked in reply.

Viktor nodded vigorously, and pointed to his shelter. Racking his brain for the words he pulled out “I sleep there… safety. Cold… bad? Dangerous? Yuuri share with me?”

Yuuri laughed, a tinkling sound that made Viktor’s heart swell. Shaking his head, Yuuri pointed up, towards the glowing moon above. “I sleep up there. Viktor sleep with me?”

Viktor felt a blush grow on his cheeks, hot in the October wind, but blamed the innuendo on their lack of English. Shaking his head, he made to grab Yuuri’s hand. The pale thing, almost as clear as Yuuri’s robe, slipped through his fingers as if made of air. Yuuri laughed again, the tinkling sounding more like cracking ice. “Viktor… beautiful. And kind. Want come with me?”  
Viktor wanted nothing more. This strange man in the snow, surely this had to be a dream. And if it is a dream, what was the harm with agreeing? He would wake up in the hut sooner rather than later, right? So, he nodded. And Yuuri leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to Viktor’s lips. He felt the cold rip through his body before the warmth slowly flooded through him, filling him with a sense of peace.

Viktor blinked, no longer feeling the cold catch his breath. There was something next to him, a prone figure lying in the dark, but he didn’t care. Yuuri was holding his hand. With a gentle squeeze that felt so much warmer than it had moments before. Fingers interlocking, Yuuri led him away from the hut, away from the thing on the ground, and Viktor had never felt more sure about anything in his life.

-

Three days later, a priest found Viktor’s body, half buried in the snow. Ice caked his furs and hair, but there was a smile on the blue lips.


End file.
